


Could someone pls write this

by DontStealMyBacon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: I saw this on Instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontStealMyBacon/pseuds/DontStealMyBacon
Summary: OK, hello everyone so in an Interview Kat said that she would like to play Nicole being in love with wynonna while she is under a charm. I saw this on Instagram and it won't leave my mind so if someone could write this i would be so thankful (sorry for the mistakes English isn't my first language) <3





	Could someone pls write this

Deaaaaar people, I've got some amazing news for those of you who wanted to read a story like this are in luck because the amazing LeFleur89 just posted it and it's so funny and soooo good so go read it!

 

Here is a link:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133627


End file.
